fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Mii
New Super Mario Bros. Mii is a launch title for the Nintendo Wii Mii. It is also the first Mario game to be released on the system. Story Do I really need to explain the story? Mario, Luigi and the Toads are at Peach's castle, when all of the sudden, Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser, and Mario runs after his mistress in distress. Thus, you play through a bunch of levels in eight different worlds (plus a special, secret world!!) Gameplay It's back to regular old gameplay after New Super Mario Bros. 3. (that last period matters), which took place in an Arabian setting, referencing the original Super Mario Bros. 2. (that last period doesn't matter). But I guess it makes sense as the game that came AFTER the oh-so different Super Mario Bros. 2 was Super Mario Bros. 3, which was in the same setting as the original original, Super Mario Bros. That may have been a little confusing - or was it just me? Anyways, this is what you may call another lack-luster New Super Mario Bros. title. It's just the same old gameplay as the other entries in the series (minus New Super Mario Bros. 3. - that last period matters - which had an Arabian setting). But enough about my other games, let's talk about this, and this game, while it may not amuse you right now, is the most new in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It features a new character known as the "Bandit Goomba". He's a normal Goomba with a blue ninja headband and it has possession of a bag that Nabbit also has and a spear. Yes, it can hold a bag and a spear without arms. But how could you explain a Goomba playing baseball, huh?! Anyways, sometimes the Bandit Goomba will come in on the World Map and try to predict where you'll move next. If you eventually bump into the Bandit Goomba, he'll kidnap you and take you to a challenge. Challenges are located on the World Map, but these are Bandit Goomba specific challenges - they are extremely challenging and come without any reward. Ouch! The game also features all of the power-ups from every single New Super Mario Bros. game in the past (except New Super Mario Bros. 3., of course). And so what if the blue shell from New Super Mario Bros. only appears at the end of the game? It's still here. My point is, there are a lot of power-ups in this game. And of course, there are new ones, such as the Spider Suit, Goomba Suit, Monster Mushroom, Snowball Mario and P-Spider, or just power-ups that already exist in the Mario universe but have never been in a New Super Mario Bros. game, such as Metal Mario or Cloud Mario. We're going to talk about these seven power-ups now. Power-Ups Spider Suit/Spider Mario The most used suit in the game, the Spider Suit gives Mario the body of a black widow, though he still manages to keep his head from transforming into a terrifying spider head. While in spider form, you can not only cling onto walls for an unlimited amount of time, but you can also climb walls! With every step you take on a wall, however, your sticky meter goes down. Once it's empty, you'll fall off the wall and land on your back. It will take you just a few seconds to get back up. You can also web enemies, and it has the same effect as the Ice Flower. Once enemies are webbed, they are completely frozen in a ball of webs. After while, they'll break out and keep moving as they were before. There's just one thing that makes this ability different than the Ice Flower, and it's that you can use your webbed enemies as a spring. If you hop on them while they're webbed, you'll jump a bit higher. This is used in many puzzles and challenges throughout the game (especially those challenges!). Goomba Suit/Goomba Mario There was a Goomba Suit in Super Mario 3D World, and this is an improved version of that. When wearing the Goomba Suit, Goombas will ignore Mario and not chase him. However, since you're in a 2D environment, this doesn't help much, as if you bump into a Goomba the mask will fall off. It's essentially a way to take another hit, though it can be useful in many situations. For example, if you're in an area filled with Goombas, you can kill all the Goombas without any of them chasing you. And don't forget that the Goomba suit has other uses. You are protected by the Bandit Goomba COMPLETELY. This is why the Goomba Suit is such a great reward - it protects you from that pesky kidnapper, and since it's hard to find, you'll be begging for one! It's such a chaotic item in multiplayer because if players jump on your head while you're wearing the Goomba Suit it will fall off and will be able to be picked up by ANY player at all. Only one person can be protected by the Bandit Goomba, so the fight for the Goomba Suit will be destin to happen. Monster Mushroom The Monster Mushroom is like the Mega Mushroom, but it makes you even bigger! Compared to your friends in multiplayer, you're like - like GODZILLA! You crush everything in your path, like the Mega Mushroom, though unlike the Mega Mushroom, you can crush the LAND! And no, not the ground! But the hills and slopes and walls. You can crush 'me all! Snowball Mario Remember Rock Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2? Well, he's making his debut in a 2D Mario game as SNOWBALL MARIO! Snowball Mario is exactly like Rock Mario but has a few obvious differences - you can only use Snowball Mario in the snow worlds. The same rule applies to the Penguin Suit, except the Penguin Suit is also used in the secret world, unlike Snowball Mario. Perhaps the biggest difference between Rock and Snowball Mario is that Snowball Mario will grow in size as you roll and roll faster and faster, like a snowball does when you roll it! Enemies, terrain and even warp pipes will get caught in your snowball, but as soon as you hit a wall, the snowball breaks and everything comes crashing down, making a huge mess. But what good does THAT do if it will always have the same level of power no matter WHAT size it is?! Well, the growing size will help you reach high-up platforms and secret areas that could contain some good goodies, so it's pretty important for the snowball to grow. P-Spider The P-Spider is like the P-Wing or the P-Acorn, only that this time it's adding the P to the Spider Suit, allowing you to climb as high as you want for as long as you want! It may not get you anywhere other than an invisible wall, but it's fun to watch your character drop off of the wall and fall for an extremely long time. More New Additions Trust me when I say that there's much more. A level editor is added to this addition of New Super Mario Bros. and it is surprisingly complex. Taking numerous ideas from Mario Maker, you get to create your own levels and share them online via Miiverse. You can either use the simple level editor or the GamePad level editor, where you can draw your stages. Cool, huh? All Baby Yoshis return along with a new color of Baby Yoshi, being white. The white Baby Yoshi generates clouds for Mario to walk on that immediately shrink and disappear, so you'll have to be on your toes while creating shortcuts or just trying to progress through the level. Not only that, but Toddler Yoshis and Birdo appear in this game - Toddler Yoshis are just stronger versions of every color of Baby Yoshi, and Birdo can be riden like Yoshi, though instead of sticking out her tounge like Yoshi does when you press the button, she shoots an egg that can kill enemies at long distances. Along with those new features, new characters Wario and Rosalina are added to the roster of characters. Wario's a relatively heavy character, which in turn makes him the slowest walker in the game (and he has no loose traction no matter WHAT). As for Rosalina, she's the only character who can spin jump, so there's that. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games